


Fight me.

by Deliriumdoll



Series: Reylo prompts [1]
Category: Modern Day AU - Fandom, Rey x Ben Solo - Fandom, Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: After class fun times, Drunk Writing, F/M, Martial arts teacher x student, Modern AU, One Shot, PWP, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Smutty smut smut smut, Star Wars - Freeform, White wine induced, Why can't life be like this, porn with a little plot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliriumdoll/pseuds/Deliriumdoll
Summary: Rey is surprised during her martial arts lesson when the hot nephew of her instructor is a stand in. He's so hot she can't concentrate. He finds her way too proficient to be in this class.Modern day au, prompt from situation-normal for a smutty one shot around Ben teaching Rey martial arts. And I had to write it while a bit drunk.You are welcome ....





	Fight me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [situation_normal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/situation_normal/gifts).



Rey loved going to her martial arts lesson after a long day at work. 

Using her body to let out the stresses of the day and at the same time learning ways to protect herself was multitasking at its best and she pushed her body to its limits and felt the benefits after. A strong body and healthy rush of endorphins kept her coming back week after week.

Normally her teacher, Master Luke, was there to hold the lesson, keeping forms in the right position, making sure everyone used the right force and had the correct postures.  
But this week, due to the flu making its wintery rounds, his nephew Ben was teaching her lesson.

Ben was 6'3, broad, sculpted and Rey thought entirely too sexy.

Rey had met Ben on a few occasions before this one, he had been blunt but very powerful and well trained. They had made eyes at eachother a few times and Rey was eager to have a whole hour of his teaching. At the end of year competitions he had yet to be bested.

Rey had no hold over her bodies primal urges as she saw him stretch and prepare for the lesson. The way his body moved created a need In her that she had felt was dormant after too many unfulfilling dates and hook ups. His skin and muscles were taught as he moved from stance to stance, making sure to be in the best condition for the lesson ahead.

"Good evening everyone, I am Ben Solo, my uncle Luke has been struck down with flu so I am covering your lesson tonight. We are doing the standard forms and some extra attack positions that he has instructed me you are aware of. Let's run through positions 1 through 4 and then see where we go. Ok, ready? Let's go."

As Rey went through the motions she felt his eyes on her more often than not.

She was dedicated in being perfect and she knew it would show.

Master Luke often waited till the end of the lesson to tell her that she should be in a more advanced lesson. But Rey wanted to be certain that she was perfect in everything before moving up to the next level.

"On the left, you there" Ben indicated to the person on the opposite side of the room to Rey,  
"Straighten your left leg and roll your shoulders back otherwise your going to hurt in the morning. Take note of the perfect form at the end of your row, she has a better form than Master Skywalker I'd reckon and i apologise for not knowing your names" he winked in Rey's direction as he ended his statement.

Trying not to blush Rey bit her lip as she moved Into the next position and put all her effort in making sure she was absolutely on point. Ben had not taken his eyes off her and she noted his ears flushed as her lip was taught in her teeth. 

After several more positions Rey was out of breath and sweating all over the place. 

She felt that her lesson had gone well so far and she tried so goddamn hard not to watch the rippling muscles under his muscle shirt or the beads of sweat that dripped from his shoulder length hair down his statuesque torso. 

Nope, she absolutely did not ooggle the hell out of his side profile of well formed muscle and strength. 

Momentarily she had to squeeze her thighs together, the thought of Ben Solo beneath her enough to compromise her form.  
"Keep those legs shoulder width apart, loosing your balance will lose you the fight" Ben shouted across the hall. Rey immediately corrected her stance and felt foolish for her mistake.

From then on everything she did was as perfect as it could be. Even pre-empting the moves, earning her a smirk from Ben more than once.

 

As the trial attack part of the lesson started Rey hoped that she would be paired with her normal partner Rose. They were similar build and height which worked well as they sparred.  
She was happy when they were paired up and even happier when Rose made her normal mistakes, allowing Rey to send her to the floor easily and using the correct moves again and again.

Ben was loud and clear in his praise of Rey's work,

"Everybody take note of our Victor in this fight. She has kept her power at the right levels, not alllowing ego to get in the way. The proper moves and realistic presision against her opponent results in a safe and precise win. Well done". Rey blushed at the praise, Ben's eyes glinting as he picked the next two to spar with each other.

Rey took a long drink from her water bottle after helping Rose up from the mat. Rose knew she had much to learn and was thankful to Rey for going relatively easy on her. 

At the end of the lesson Ben asked Rey for a moment of her time.  
"You really should be in a more advanced class, but you know that dont you. Rey right?". He quipped as Rey rolled her water bottle in her hands.

"Master Luke has said as much but I want to make sure I am really ready. It's hard to know when I should move on" she spoke softly, trying not to show any tells of the carnal thoughts running rampant in her mind.

"There are a few moves I'd like for you to try out, if you are interested?" Ben queried. 

He was nothing but professional but Rey was concerned. She was attracted to him. Under his watch and body she was not sure she could keep herself from doing something inappropriate, but it was another test that she thought she should put herself through.

"Ok, what moves do you mean?" As she caught his eye Rey had to take a deep breath, the intensity of his stare was more than she was expecting.

"I'll run through them and then we can go through them together" he said as he stood.

Rey watched as Ben moved from point to point. She moved her body slowly to practise as he moved in the hope that she would do well.

After he had her follow his moves, he then circled her as she ran through them alone, he asked if she woukd like to try and use them against him.

"It's ok, I've seen your ability, I'm sure you can take me" his tone was lighter then she expected and it made her eyebrows rise.

"Okay" she replied,  
"Fight me" she said as she started circling him. Ben smiled at her words and immediately got into fight mode.

Grappling, twisting and moving together Rey tried not to notice the rush of endorphins he produced within her. His large hands easily covered the space across her back as she twirled away from him. 

Feeling his large frame against her as they engaged in another position Rey had to shake her head clear. He was so warm. The heat of him prickled through her entire body.

After twenty minutes and no clear victor Ben called time on their practise.  
Breath unsteady and sweat dripping he called out,  
"You should definitely.... definitely be in a more advanced class" the smirk on his lips giving Rey a massive confidence boost.

"Someday" was all she replied as she headed to the changing room. 

As she had left late she had the entire changing room to herself. It felt like a luxury. No one else hogging her favourite shower stall, no one else's wet towels to step on, all the space she needed to do cool downs stretches without the chance of smacking someone else in the side.

After stretching well Rey wrapped herself in a towel and made for the showers.  
As she approached she could hear that someone was already in the shower at the end of the row. 

Jumping in to the closest stall available she soon registered that the deep voice humming a classic John Denver song was Ben. 

Once she had turned the water on Ben stopped humming. So Rey resumed the tune from where he left off. 

Soaping down her tired body was possibly her favourite part of her exercise.  
Her soft skin slick under the water and shower gel, smelling more and more of vanilla as she lathered herself.

Hands roaming her lithe form she had to restrain herself, the memory of Ben's hands on her body was so recent that she had to stifle a moan as her fingertips grazed over her nipples.

Shaking her head of the inappropriate thoughts Rey washed her hair and conditioned before shutting off the water and wrapping her towel around herself tightly.

When she left the shower room she realized Ben must have left before her.  
She changed quickly, the mixed changing room now full of people for the next class. Just as she brushed her hair the class began and she was alone again. Or at least that's what she thought.  
Ben Solo was sitting at the opposite side of the room, watching her.

"Thank you" she called out to him as she slung her backpack on her shoulder and walked in his direction.  
"Luke has never shown us those extra moves, it was nice to try something new" Ben's eyes lit up at her praise..

"Well I really meant it when I said you should be in a more advanced class. You could easily move up two whole grades. If you were interested" Ben stood as he talked, now towering over Rey.  
His hair still wet from the shower and skin pink from the heated water Rey had a hard maintaining eye contact, his low riding trousers giving Rey the full expanse of his chest and toned stomach to admire. There was just so much of him to look at.

"Like what you see?" Ben asked, the playful tone in his voice making Rey blush. She did indeed like what she saw, she wanted to see more if truth be told.

Rey bit her lip and looked up at Ben through her long eyelashes  
"It's not bad" she teased. 

Flirting was not natural to Rey but right now she could not stop herself. She had been wired all week. He was spectacularly attractive and seemingly interested in her. Why shouldn't she have some fun?

Taking a step forward Ben gently brushed a stray strand of Rey's hair behind her ear. His touch was delicate, tentative almost.

"The way you move, it makes my job tough to watch the others, you have exceptional control" Ben said as his finger trailed down the side of Rey's neck and into her shoulder.  
She dropped her backpack with a loud thud. 

"If you keep touching me like that, I won't have much control left" Rey whispered, her body alive with arousal at Ben's smallest touch. 

"Tell me to stop and I will. You have all the power here". His reply broke any resolve Rey had been trying to hold onto.

Ben's smirk almost annoyed her, if he hadn't have been so kriffing attractive she would have pushed him away. Instead Rey grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him eagerly.

His hands were on her in an instant. Roaming the curves of her shoulders, the bend of her back, the pert roundness of her ass.  
His return kiss was strong and just as eager as hers.  
They moaned in to each other, enjoying the sensation of another warm body wanting and needing and taking. 

Ben lowered his hands and smoothly picked Rey up, her legs wrapping around his waist easily as he walked them to a more secluded corner of the changing room.

The fact that they could be found at any moment made Rey more turned on than she ever knew she could be.

The mositness presenting itself in her crotch becoming apparent to Ben as she ground herself on him, the firmness of his erection exciting Rey to no end,  
"Fuck Rey, I want you so bad" Ben huffed out as Rey suckled on his earlobe.

"Good" was all she sniggered out not stopping any of her movements.

Twirling around Ben held Rey up against the cold tile wall.  
He began attacking her throat with long kisses, soft bites and grazing his teeth against her skin until she hissed out in pleasure.

"You have two minutes to be inside of me before I walk out of here" Rey's lust filled whisper had barely left her lips before Ben had pulled down his pants and he started to tackle Rey's leggings.

"I'm clean but do you want me to grab a condom?" Ben asked, his honest and responsible question made Rey's heart quicken.

"I'm clean too, I've got the implant. Thank you for asking though" Rey said as she motioned her head to a small scar in her bicep where the hormone implant was.

Ben needed no more invitation. He lined himself up with Rey's dripping entrance and then slowly lowered Rey down onto him.

She knew he was going to be big. But lord she was not ready for the exquisite burn that came with the stretching his hard cock gave her.

She knew he felt her tight cunt was ready but still in need of some adjustment time.  
He continued to kiss her slow and deep as he began moving inside her. 

"Kriffing hell, you feel....oh.god.... fuck" was all Rey could moan out as Ben gradually set a rapid pace.

Every move he made sent jolts of pleasure through Rey's body. His mouth worshipped the skin of her neck, the bare part of her chest that her tank top revealed and then clashed with her mouth.  
Tongues dancing for dominance. 

Rey's hands were tangled in Ben's hair and she loved that when she pulled his hair, moving his head back just a fraction, that he growled primally at her. It was hot as fuck.

It didn't take long before Rey could feel the intense pleasure of her climax begin to build.

As her walls began to tremble and tighten Ben growled through his own bitten lips. His cock now rock solid in her, he was as close as she was.

"Cum for me, fuck, let me feel you cum for me" Ben whispered desperately in Rey's ear.  
His words were all she needed.  
Biting down on his shoulder to stop from shouting out Rey let her body explode with pure pleasure, the fluttering of her internal walls sending Ben over the edge with her.

He shuddered underneath her but his hold on her still steady and solid. Even as her legs softened their grip around him Ben held her close.

Resting their foreheads together Rey and Ben smiled broadly at one another.  
It didn't matter that in a few moments the other class in the hall would be taking a break, that they might get caught.

Ben had been longing for a connection like this. He knew his uncle would not appreciate him seducing one of his students but right this second Ben really didn't care.  
Rey had been forthright and commanding, which Ben found to be incredibly sexy.  
For Rey this rendezvous had been a wake up call to listen to her body more. The random hook ups had been mediocre of late, not one guy getting her half as hot or anywhere near cumming the way Ben just had. 

Carefully Ben disengaged from Rey. Grabbing some paper towels from the nearby sink and passing them to Rey first.  
Huh, he's considerate, she mused to herself.

After cleaning up and redressing there was just enough time for them to kiss deeply and urgently before the doors on the other side of the room were pushed open and the room was suddenly filled noise and bodies.

As Rey picked up her bag she felt Ben's hand on the small of her back.

"Same time next week?" He whispered in her ear.

Walking backwards away from him Rey smiled so wide her dimples pinched in. 

"We'll see" she called back. 

The look of disbelief on his face was priceless and Rey knew that next week, even if master Luke was back she would absolutely be seeing Ben again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun.
> 
> The white wine definitely helped.
> 
> Shout out to autocorrect for having my back on this one. 
> 
> Situation-normal thank you for the prompt!!!! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Let me know how I did!


End file.
